Playdays - Animated Alphabet
|re-release date = |catalogue number = BBCV4282 |rating = |running time = minutes}}Playdays - Animated Alphabet is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 2nd October 1989, and then it got re-released in the UK by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 6th April 1992. Words mentioned/featured on the video *A: ** Apple ** Ant ** Anteater ** Alligator ** Anchor ** Athlete ** Acrobat ** Autumn ** April ** August ** Arm ** Ax ** Arctic fox ** Arctic wolf ** Arctic hare ** Armadillo ** Adder ** Angelfish ** Anglerfish ** Anaconda ** Albatross ** Antelope ** Astronaut ** Archaeologist ** Artist ** Actor ** Aeroplane ** Arrow ** Accordion ** Antarctica ** Acorn *B: ** Boat ** Beach ** Bigfoot ** Box ** Boxer (dog) ** Boxers ** Blind ** Black ** Bioluminescent ** Bacteria/Baterium ** Beetle ** Bats ** Beaver ** Bass drum ** Buffalo ** Baker ** Beluga whale ** Band ** Bull ** Bull shark ** Bull snake ** Bulldog ** Bus ** Bridge ** Backwards ** Bmx ** Bicycle ** Butterfly ** Bee-eater ** Bumblebee ** Buzz ** Ball ** Bounce ** Balloon ** Bird ** Bluebird ** Blue jay ** Blue-tougue skink ** Blue shark ** Blue whale ** Blackbird ** Black bear ** Black bear hamster ** Black widow ** Binturong ** Birthday cake ** Bongo (antelope) ** Bongo (drum) ** Basilisk (lizard) ** Basking shark ** Beekeeper ** Ballerina ** Breakfast ** Brown ** Bulb ** Bun ** Banjo ** Bread ** Breadsticks ** Baby ** Boy ** Brothers ** Bugs ** Bus ** Butte ** Baseball ** Baseball bats ** Bronze ** Butter ** Bubbles ** Book ** Bottle ** Bubble gum ** Brush ** Blue ** Bear ** Bison ** Bandicoot ** Bunyip ** Badger ** Baboon ** Banana ** Bank *C: ** Cat ** Curtains ** Cottage (twice) ** Castle ** Crack ** Collapse ** Crane ** Caterpillar ** Coconuts ** Crab ** Crabeater seal ** Crabcakes ** Corn ** Cob ** Calf ** Cantaloupe ** Chicken (bird) ** Chicken cordon bleu ** Capuchin monkey ** Crackers ** Cap ** Cape ** Capybara ** Crepes ** Crayfish ** Crawfish ** Crow ** Cream of wheat ** Clue ** Cleaner ** Carrot ** Cashews ** Camel ** Caramels ** Cassowary ** Computer ** Chimpanzee ** Cookie ** Civet ** Cabbage ** Coral ** Crumpets ** Cook ** Coelacanth ** Cuttlefish ** Canoe ** Crocodile (not mentioned) ** Cicada ** Canary ** Crown ** Clown ** Custard ** Camera ** Cake ** Cupboard ** Cow ** Chipmunk ** Cheetah ** Cockroach ** Cricket ** Cougar ** Caiman (not mentioned) ** Crane (bird) ** Coati ** Coyote ** Cock-of-the-rock ** Caribbean monk seal ** Caribbean ** Carpet ** Carpenter ** Car ** Catherdal ** City ** Cactus ** Canada ** Clock *D: ** Door ** Dancer ** Daisy ** Dove ** Deer ** Dart ** Dragonfly ** Dragon ** Dinosaur ** Dog ** Duck ** Dolphin ** Deep-sea crab ** Dumbo octopus ** Double crested basilisk (lizard) ** Dik-dik ** Dress ** Dime ** Donuts ** Doll ** Double ** Desk ** Drum ** Diamond ** Donkey ** Dump truck ** Dentist ** Doctor ** Deliverymen ** December ** Driver ** Diver ** Daffodil ** Dot ** Dice ** Domino *E: ** Earth ** Egg ** Empty ** Elephant ** Exit (twice) ** Enter ** Elephant seal ** Elephant shrew ** Electrical ** Energy ** Echidna ** Electricity ** Envelope (not mentioned) ** Earwig ** Earthworm ** Elevator ** Escalator ** Eel ** Eastern box turtle ** Excalibus ** Eagle ** Elbow ** Ear ** Elf ** Exercise ** Entertainment ** (The) End *F: ** Ferry ** Fish monger ** Fisherman ** Fin ** Fish (twice) ** Flying fish ** Fly ** Fingerprint ** Footprint ** Football ** Foot ** Footballer ** Flag ** Flamingo ** Feather ** Fowl ** Free fried chicken ** Fiddle ** Fiddle crab ** Farmer ** Fortune teller ** Fourteen ** Friends ** Ferris wheel ** Field ** Feburary ** Fox ** Frog ** Fawn ** Flea ** Fangtooth ** Ferret ** French toast ** Festival ** Flower ** Face ** Friday ** Frying Pan ** Fruit ** Fruit bat ** Fruit topping ** Fun ** Fungi ** Four ** Five ** Fire ** Flames ** Fireman ** Fountain *G: ** Glasses ** Green beans ** Gravy ** Granola ** Garbanzo beans ** Grapefruit ** Grapes ** Gorilla ** Gone ** Ghost ** Great horned owl ** Great white shark ** Galleon ** Goose/Geese ** Green ** Golf ** Garden ** Grass ** Grasshopper ** Gate ** Gazelle ** Giraffe ** Gnu ** Goblins ** Gobiln shark ** Gargoyle ** Grandfather ** Grandfather Clock ** Grandmother ** Grey ** Gull ** Glider ** Glider (animal) ** Galaxy ** Gerbil ** Gyroscope ** Glove ** "Goodbye!" *H: ** House ** Helicopter ** Hot-air balloon ** Hair dresser ** Hail ** Hook ** Hippopotamus ** Heron ** Hedgehog ** Horse ** Hog ** Hound ** Hawk ** Hummingbird ** Hoatzin ** Hash browns ** Ham ** Hamburger ** Hamster ** Harmonica ** Hula hoop ** Hug ** Harp ** Harp seal ** Harpy eagle ** Howl ** Howler monkey ** Hammer ** Hammerhead shark ** Hovercraft ** Harbour ** Handsome ** Hardworking ** Harvest ** Honest ** Hills ** Hula ** Hand (not mentioned) ** Hat ** Head ** Hen ** Hare ** Hop hop hop *I: ** Italy ** Ink ** Insects ** Inch ** Indian buffalo ** Indian elephant ** Indian rhinoceros ** Impala ** Ibex ** Iguana ** Inchworm ** Island ** Iron ** Ivy ** Ice ** Iceberg ** Igloo ** Ice-Cream ** Itch ** Ill ** Injection ** Instant ** Injured ** Invisible ** Indian *J: *# Jacket *# Jeans *# Jump *# Juggle *# Jet *# Jelly (twice) *# Jellyfish *# Jellybeans *# Jupiter *# Jumping beans *# Jaguar *# Jungle *# Jigsaw *# Jumble *# January *# June *# July *# Java apple *# Jaws *# Jack in the box *# Jack o' lantern *# Judge *# Jester *# Jug *# Juice *K: ** Kite ** Kale ** Key ** Kettle ** Kitchen ** Kiss ** Ketchup ** Kennel ** Kitten ** Kick ** Kind ** Kangaroo ** Koala ** Krill ** Kazoo ** Kaleidoscope ** Karate ** Khaki pants ** Kayak ** Kilt ** Kimono ** King *L: ** Line ** Limousine ** Lifeboat ** Leaf-cutter ants ** Lemonade ** Lemming ** Land ** Lightning ** Lightning bug ** Legs ** Lapwing ** Laundry ** Leopard ** Leopard shark ** Log ** Leaf ** Ladybird ** Lasagna ** Life preserver ** Lemur ** Luna moth ** Locust ** Lamb ** Lemon shark ** Lamp ** Lemon ** Lime ** Light bulb ** Lollipop ** Lizard ** Look ** Ladder ** Loft ** Lost ** Loris ** Lynx ** Longhorn ** Lion ** Lobster ** Letter ** Lovebird ** Lice ** Llama ** Luxury ** Lunchbox ** Lighthouse ** Light *M: ** Magnet ** Metal ** Muscles ** Mussels ** Mollusks ** Manta ray ** Mako shark ** Magical ** Marvelous ** Movie ** Melodies ** Machine ** Mechanic ** Mended ** Music ** Musician ** Megabytes ** Mommy ** Mummy ** Mayonnaise ** Molasses ** Milk ** Milkshake ** Muffin ** Mustard ** Marmalade ** Mealworm ** Mason ** Meat ** Meal ** Mouth ** Monster ** Mist ** Moose ** Market ** Marshmallows ** Marsh ** March ** March parade ** May ** Mayflower ** Mail ** Mailbox ** Message ** Monday ** Mountain ** Mountaintop ** Moon ** Moonlight ** Mermaid ** Moon jellyfish ** Manatee ** Mosquito ** Melon ** Monkey ** Mouse ** Moray eel ** Muskrat ** Muskox ** Moth ** Macaw ** Meadowlark ** Mole ** Magpie ** Millipede *N: ** Nachos ** Nap ** New jersey ** Navy ** Ninja ** Nurse shark ** Nurse ** Noise ** Nail ** Newt ** Net ** Narwhal ** Needlefish ** Nuts ** Nutcrackers ** Nile crocodile (not mentioned) ** November ** Notice ** Numbers ** Nine ** Note ** Notebook ** Necklace ** Night ** Night light ** Name tag ** Necktie ** Newspaper ** Nickle ** Nephews ** Noodles ** Night ** Neighbors ** Nest *O: ** Oink ** October ** Orange ** Octopus ** Ox ** Oxen ** Ornament ** Oxygen ** Odd ** Observation ** Oak tree ** Ocean ** Oasis ** Opera ** Off ** Object ** Oyster ** Opportunity ** Orchestra ** Oboe ** One ** Ostrich ** Owl ** Octagon ** Onion ** Otter *P: ** Pan ** Pancakes ** Puppets ** Pangolin ** Panther ** Pajamas ** Pot ** Plant ** Palm tree ** Pilot ** Parachute ** Police ** Photographer ** Politician ** Postman ** Postman butterfly ** Puma ** Parrot ** Perch ** Plankton ** Phytoplankton ** Protozoa ** Partridge ** Pronghorn ** Polar bear ** Porcupine ** Poison dart frog ** Paper ** Paddle ** Pasta ** Parsley ** Praying mantis ** Pavement ** Pig (twice) ** Piggy bank ** Platypus ** Poodle ** Pony ** Pogo stick ** Pea ** Peanut ** Pencil ** Penny ** Painter ** Paint ** Purple ** Plum ** Plum tree ** Pear ** Pirate ** Picture ** Pink ** Peccary ** Piglet ** Panda ** Penguin *Q: ** Quail ** Quack quack quack ** Quiet ** Quetzal ** Quietly ** Quarter(s) ** Quarterback ** Quick ** Quavers ** Quill ** Quiver ** Quads ** Queue ** Quarrel ** Queen ** Queen angelfish ** Queen bee ** Queen butterfly ** Queen conch ** Queen snake ** Quartet ** Quintet ** Quilt ** Question *R: ** Railway ** Runners ** Racing Cars ** Rancher ** Rodeo ** Rowboat ** Rabbit ** Racoon ** Rickshaw ** Ravioli ** Reindeer ** Robot ** Racket ** Rocket ** Road ** Roadrunner ** Reverse ** Roller skates ** River otter ** River ** Rubber raft ** Red panda ** Relax ** Rooves ** Room ** Realtor ** Radio ** Robin ** Red ** Rose ** Rhubarb ** Rhinoceros ** Right whale ** Rat ** Rain ** Rainbow *S: ** Sea ** Ship ** Seaside ** Sandcastle ** Starfish/Sea star ** Spade ** Seashells ** Sphinx ** Sunday ** Sundae ** Sun ** Sunrise ** Sunset ** Stars ** Satellite ** Saturn ** Storm ** Sleet ** Snow ** Sled ** Ski ** Snowboard ** Snowman ** Sheep ** Spittlebug ** Squirrel ** Squirrel monkey ** Sloth ** Sparrow ** Slug ** Snail ** Skunk ** Seal/Sea lion ** Siren ** Scientist ** Skeleton ** Sculptor ** Serval ** Singer ** Saturday ** Saxophone ** Soldier ** Spider ** Spider monkey ** Scorpion ** Sea cow ** Sea horse ** Squid ** Sardines ** Sailfish ** Sperm whale ** Swordfish ** Submarine ** Shark ** Snake ** Salamander ** Swan ** Snake charmer ** September ** Square ** Speckles ** Stripes ** Spots *T: ** Top ** Top hat ** Tarsier ** Teacher ** Tasmanian devil ** Tomato ** Tasmanian tiger ** Toast ** Turkey ** Tennis ** Tennis racket ** Tarantula ** Taste ** Tangerine ** Text ** Turquoise ** Texas ** Thorny devil ** Tuxedo ** Thresher shark ** Taco ** Tub ** Tube ** Two ** Three ** Ten ** Televison ** Tree ** Tunnel ** Train ** Taxi ** Tractor ** Toys ** Teddy Bear ** Tie ** Tiger ** Tiger shark ** Toucan ** Tapir ** Tube worms ** Tadpole ** Toad ** Turtle ** Tortoise ** Tea ** Teapot ** Teacup ** Tuesday ** Thursday ** Truck ** Tow truck ** Taco truck ** Tailde frog ** Trapeze ** Trampoline ** Trap ** Tongue ** Tassels ** Tambourine ** Telescope ** Table ** Trout ** Tailor ** Trumpet ** Trombone ** Tuba *U: ** Up ** Under ** Underneath ** Underline ** Underground ** Umpire ** Uniform ** Uranus ** Universe ** Ufo ** United states ** United kingdom ** Underwater ** Upside down ** Urchin ** Uncle ** Unicycle ** Uptown ** Unicorn ** Utah ** Umbrella bird ** Umbrella ** Unlucky ** Unlock ** Undress ** Underwear ** Underpants ** Ugly ** Upright *V: ** Valley ** Village ** Viaduct ** Vulture ** Viper ** Vacation ** Vegetables ** Vanilla ice cream ** Van ** Vicar ** Viking ** Volunteered ** Vampire ** Volleyball ** Vest ** Violin ** Vole ** Viper squid ** Viperfish ** Violets ** Vase ** Volcano ** Vacuum Cleaner ** Vine ** Venus ** Vowels ** Valentine ** Vote *W: ** Wizard ** Wand ** Whip ** Worm ** Wasp ** Warbler ** Wildcat ** Wildbeest ** Witch ** Wind ** Wind (toy) ** Weather vane ** Wagon ** Wallaby ** Watch ** Water ** Water strider ** Walrus ** Wave ** Whale ** Wolf ** Window ** Wig ** Wildfires ** Web ** Wall ** Wallcreeper ** Wipe ** White (not mentioned) ** Wednesday ** Waitress ** Waffles ** Whipcream ** Wiggle ** Waggle ** Woggle ** Warthog ** Wax ** Weasel ** Waiter ** Wolverine ** Welder ** Woodchuck ** Woodcutter ** Woodlouse ** Wood ** Woodpecker ** Washing machine ** Werewolf ** Wallpaper ** Windmill *X: ** X-ray ** X-ray fish ** Xenops ** Xenopus ** Xiphias ** Xylophone *Y: ** Yarn ** Yogurt ** Yacht ** Yellow ** Yellow jacket ** Yellowhammer ** Yellow boxfish ** Yellow wagtail ** Yellow-spotted river turtle ** Yo-Yo ** Yurt ** Yodel ** Yak ** Yes ** Yawn (not mentioned) ** Yell (not mentioned) ** Yeti ** Yams ** Yorkshire pudding ** Yard sale *Z: ** Zipper ** Zeppelin ** Zucchini ** Zip line ** Zanzibar ** Zambezi ** Zero ** Zig-Zag ** Zoo ** Zebra butterfly ** Zebra finch ** Zebra shark ** Zebra ** Zzz Description Trailers and info * The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". * A slide showing 2 Playdays titles, "Playdays - Days on the Move", and "Playdays - Days By the Sea". Category:Playdays Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:BBC Children's Video Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides